Sonic Generations: The Story
by TheGrayPlumber
Summary: Sonic's got himself traveling through time, again! With a monster on the loose, will Sonic and his past self stop it? An Adaptation of the Sonic game "Sonic Generations" with a few twists as well!


**Not much to say here, other than this is an adaptaion of Sonic Generations. Some things may have altered from the game, some things may have not, yadda yadda yadda, time paradox.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything Sonic related. They are all under copyright to SEGA and Sonic Team. **

**E****njoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 23<strong>__**rd**__** 1991**_

"Stop right there, ! You're not letting these animals get caged up into robots any time soon!"

"Oh hohoho! We'll just see about that, rodent! The world WILL be mine to make my glorious Eggmanland! And I'll be sure to make you a little present! For me, of course. Catch me if you can!"

"Oh no, you don't!"

Sonic the Hedgehog ran through the green hills to find the maniac Doctor Eggman, or Dr. Robotnik, called by others. He had just endangered Sonic's home and his little animal friends. He never really heard of ol' Robotnik's schemes until the very few of Sonic's friends were taken captive and sealed inside of robot animals called Badniks for a power source.

_Don't worry guys. I'll get you out of there_, the brave blue hedgehog promised to his friends in thought. Sonic wasn't just an ordinary hedgehog, but one of the many few gifted ones. Sonic, unlike others, was gifted through his speed. His friends always called him "The Blue Blur" or "The Fastest Thing Alive" as for being one of the fastest Mobians on Mobius. His fastest speed being 768 miles per hour, the speed of sound.

While running through the checked dirt and grass hills, Sonic then gets caught by a few robotic bees.

"Uh oh. It's Robotnik's buzzbombers." Sonic whispered to himself.

"**HALT. YOU SHALL NOT STOP LORD ROBOTNIK'S REIGN.**" Said a badnik.

"**SURRENDER IMMEDIANTLY**." Ordered another.

The blue hedgehog just smirked. About a blink of an eye later, he was nowhere to be seen. A buzzbomber exploded another half-second later. Then two more followed the faith of the first.

The wind blew a trail of blue. It stopped to reveal Sonic, crouching down and spinning in place. Another second later, a line of badniks were also sent to be exploded as well. Sonic's blue trail came to another halt as one badnik was left from the damage. It self destructed as it shrieked for mercy.

The animals that were imprisioned by the robots were now free. Jumping out of the rubble one by one.

"Thanks, Sonic!"

"Way to go, blue dude!"

"I'd thought I'd never last…"

Sonic waved the animals goodbye as they ran back to their homes.

"Alright! One army of Buttnik's badniks gone, a few more to go!" Sonic said as he came against a goalpost with Eggman's face on it.

"I'm sure Egghead wouldn't mind!" said the hedgehog. He flipped the signpost that once shown Robotnik's face. It then flipped to that of Sonic's face, showing a peace sign.

"Alright! One army of badniks down, another one to go!" said Sonic, giving himself a thumbs-up. He then began to run off, heading for the next area.

"That almost felt too easy. Come on Robotnik, give me your best shot!" yelled the cocky hedgehog, waiting for the next challenge to await him.

Until…

_**CLANK!**_

This made Sonic came to a screeching halt as he heard the noise.

"Huh?" sounded a confused hedgehog. He then shrugs it off and continues his running. A roar is heard not to long after, making Sonic stop in his tracks completely. He saw an odd purple portal in the sky, as a monster of the same color crawls out of it. Sonic then saw monster fly towards him before everything became a blur.

"Way. Past. Uncool..."

"_Don't touch the pink water, kid! It'll make ya drown…"_

"_GET AWAY FROM MY EMERALDS…!"_

"_Fool! You know nothing of Chaos, the god of destruction…!"_

"_Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog here."_

"_BECAUSE WE'RE SONIC HEROES!"_

"_Just smile."_

"_I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

"_Eggman! I AM going to save this planet and I AM going to free these aliens! __**No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me**__!"_

Sonic only heard the breeze of the air afterwards, leading to a sight of white.

**PROLOUGE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Sonic's in trouble! What's gonna happen to him? Where is he now? We'll just have to find out soon!<strong>

**Try guesssing where the quotes are from.**

**'Til then!**

**[~TGP~]**


End file.
